Percy is aWinchester
by superwholocktheolympians
Summary: no summary read it
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in a restaurant looking over some books about demons and the different ways to exercise them or how to kill them when a girl with black spiky hair and freckles on her nose and wearing a death to Barbie t-shirt asked "Can I get you anything?" I looked up and smiled at her and asked "What type of pie do ya got?" She sighed and told me "We have apple, Pumpkin and pecan pie today." "Can I have a slice of each of them? Oh and can you make them as big as possible?" She nodded her head and went back to what she was doing. A few minutes later I hear a voice that is very confused ask "Dean is that you?" I looked up and saw my little brother and smiled "Sammy I didn't expect to actually get to see you. What are you doing here?" "Jess and I got hungry and I haven't been able to go to the store so I came here to get food." "Are you just gonna stand there or care to sit with your brother for a little bit?" Sam sighed and sat down right as my pie came "Oh hey Thalia. How's work?" I chocked on the piece of pie I was eating and quickly drank my water. "You ok Dean?" I nodded my head and looked at Thalia and asked myself how I didn't recognize her she looks the same except the fact she looked older. "What am I thinking Thalia this is my brother Dean. Dean this is one of my best friends Thalia." "Nice to meet you Dean." I smiled and said "Ditto." After five minutes Sam had to go and I had finished my pie. I left the restaurant but I left a note for Thalia.

(Thalia's pov)

I was cleaning up the table where Sam's brother Dean had been sitting when I noticed there was a note. I picked it up and I gasped when I read it. It said " _Pinecone Face,_

 _I'm sorry but I need to talk to you and Nico so if you don't mind please come to the motel in the next town over room 207 just knock and only bring Nico and no one else._

 _Dean_." I immediately went to the kitchen and showed my cousin the note we asked if we could get off early which we did and now we're standing in front of the motel room that might be housing my brother in all but blood. "You do know that I expected you guys to come later not fifteen minutes after I left." We turned around really fast and saw a man walking up to us smirking and I mentally called myself an idiot because he looks almost the same only difference is his hair. It's shorter and not all over the place.

(Percy's pov)

I just got back from trying to find this demon bastard when I see my cousin and my sister in all but blood so I said "You do know that I expected you guys to come later not fifteen minutes after I left." They turned around so fast that I half expected them to get whiplash Nico looked at me and asked "If you are our cousin then tell us something about us that no one else knows." I sighed and smiled at them and asked "Can we go in the room first please?" They let me unlock the door and we went in and I locked the door. "Ok so Nico something no one else knows is that when you were trying to summon your mother in the underworld and you found out that Zeus had killed her. Thalia something no else knows is that you are a Taylor Swift fan." I sat on my bed and smirked at them they looked shocked and then the next thing I knew I had a sharp pain in my cheek and I looked at Thalia. "What the Hell was that for?" "You leave camp and don't Iris Message or write us why the Hades not?" I looked down and then back up and told them the truth.

Flashback couple years earlier

I was coming back to camp after hanging out with my little brother Sam. I went to my cabin to put my stuff away before I went to find Annabeth. When I walked into my cabin I literally couldn't have been prepared for what I found. Annabeth my best friend my girlfriend and my Wise Girl was making out with another guy in my bed. "Annabeth what the hell? What the actual.." she shot up and threw a pillow at me to shut me up and then she told me "Why? What about you Jackson always off with some girl named Sammy why would you cheat on me?" I was dumbstruck she thought my brother was a girl. I decided that she didn't get to know about Sam but that she was being stupid. "Annabeth there is no girl who I'm seeing I was seeing you until now. For a daughter of Athena you sure are stupid. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty you bitch get out of my cabin and don't ever come back." That night I decided that I was leaving camp to go back to my brother and father and helping with the family business. After I had packed everything I went out to my car it's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala in black I got from my dad (no not the Greek god) I call it baby. After I loaded everything into baby and turned her on AC/DC's back in black was playing.

Back in black I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes I am

Let loose from the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I kept looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse cause I'll never die

I got nine lives cat's eyes

Abusin' every one of them and runnin' wild

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Back in the back of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack

Yes I am

In a bang with the gang

They've got to catch me if they want me to hang

Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack

Nobody's gonna get me on another rap

So look at me now I'm just makin' my play

Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Well I'm back yes I'm back

Well I'm back yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Ho yeah

Oh yeah

Yes I am

Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Outta sight

I heard someone screaming no don't leave but I turned the music up and just left.

Flashback over

I was waiting for the truth to sink in they nodded their heads and smiled sad smiles and they both hugged me and we caught up

After a while I asked them "Who was screaming for me to stop and don't go?" Thalia raised her hand and told me "That was me you're my brother in all but blood kelp head." "I'm sorry Thals I'm sorry." I said and started tearing up. I reached out and grabbed her and hugged her like my life depended on it.

Nico asked me "You said you had a brother Perce who is it?" I smiled at them "Sam. Sam Winchester is my brother. My name is Dean Winchester at least that was the name I was raised with." They looked shocked and then Thalia asked "What have you been doing?" "I've been doing a little of this and a little of that."

Time skip to season one Sam has found Dean in his house

Sam was looking at me waiting for me to explain when his girlfriend Jessica came down and asked "Sam what's going on?" "Nothing Jess just my brother who apparently has a key." I needed to tell Sam about dad but I couldn't exactly say what dad was doing. "Sam can I talk to you in private." "No whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jess." I sighed and told him "Dad's not been home in a few days." "So he'll stumble back eventually." "Let me rephrase that dads on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days." "Jess would you excuse us?"

Time skip to season three I'm going to change some things

"SAM I AM GOING TO HELL AND THAT'S THAT UNDERSTAND?!"

"DEAN IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN THEN YOU ARE WRONG I WILL NOT AGHHHHHH!" I turned around to see an trident with a toxic green liquid dripping off it sticking out of Sam's shoulder I looked and saw a familiar face "Kelli you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you." She looked pleased but before she could respond I pulled my sword out of my pocket and charged her while uncapping riptide and I swung my sword at her neck and sliced her head off. I recapped my sword and ran to my car and opened the door and then I ran back to Sam and gently picked up Sammy and put him in the back seat and then I got in the front seat. I knew where I had to go to get Sam healed we were hunting a nest of vampires near Long Island and I didn't think Sam would last all the way to Camp Jupiter. I didn't want to go to the place where I was betrayed by her but there was no other choice I had to take Sam to Camp Half-Blood.

(Nico's pov a couple hours later)

I was hanging out with Thalia and Hazel when suddenly we heard the sound of a car engine getting louder and louder and I could hear a classic rock song by the band Metallica I think.

When darkness falls

May it be

That we should see the light

When reaper calls

May it be

That we walk straight and right

When doubt returns

May it be

That faith shall permeate our scars

When we're seduced

Then may it be

That we not deviate our cause

All sinners, a future

All saints, a past

Beginning, the ending

Return to ash

Now that we're dead, my dear

We can be together

Now that we're dead, my dear

We can live forever

When all is pain

May it be

It's all we've ever known

When flame consumes

May it be

It warms our dying bones

When loss has won

May it be

It's you I'm madly fighting for

When Kingdom comes

May it be

We walk right through that open door

All sinners, a future

All saints, a past

Beginning, the ending

Return to ash

Now that we're dead, my dear

We can be together

Now that we're dead, my dear

We can live forever

All sinners, a future

All saints, a past

Beginning, the ending

Return to ash

Now that we're dead, my dear

We can be together

Now that we're dead, my dear

We can live, we can live forever

Return to ashes, shed this skin

Beyond the black, we rise again

We shall live forever

Then suddenly a black Chevy Impala races over the hill and in to camp when suddenly the driver hit the brakes hard and the car came to a screeching halt and when the driver got out me and Thalia smile wide and start running to him. "Guys who's that?" Hazel asked "That's Dean Winchester and Oh my gods Dean what happened to Sam?!" He looked ready to kill. "WHERE THE HELL IS WILL SOLACE?!" I pointed toward where Solace was and Dean ran over

Deans pov

I ran to where Nico pointed to find Will Solace and The bitch named Annabeth Chase making out so I grabbed the collar of Will's shirt and started to pull him away from Annabeth and started dragging him toward where Sam was then she had to speak "Where the hades do you think your taking my boyfriend you bastard?" I sighed and reached in the back of my jeans and pulled out my gun and shot her in the shoulder and then I put it back in my pants (after it cooled) and continued to Sam I threw Will into the infirmary and told him "Unless you want to have a bullet lodge in your shoulder I suggest that you be a good demigod son of Apollo and stay PUT!" I then went outside and asked Nico and Thalia "Hey can you guys help me carry Sammy." They nodded and we gently grabbed Sam from the back of the impala. "Δεαν ςηατ τηε Ηαδες ηαππενεδ το Σαμ?" (Dean what the hades happened to Sam) I told them everything that happened. Thalia asked me "Dean why'd you shoot Annabeth?" "She was being a bitch and dating Solace and didn't want me to take Will so I shot her in the shoulder." We put Sam on one of the beds and I turned to glare at Solace and said in a low but dangerous voice "You had better fix him or you'll end up with a bullet in each shoulder. Got it?" I asked him.

He nodded his head so fast I thought it might fall off. He quickly got to work on Sam's shoulder. I went outside with Thalia and Nico and ran into Hazel. "Guys who is this and how do you know him?" before either of the two could respond I said "Wow Hazel I never thought you would forget me. After all you saved my life in Alaska remember after I stepped off the road into that mud pit remember?" Hazel seemed confused then she gasped and covered her mouth and whispered "Percy is it really you?" "It is Hazel it is." She grabbed me and hugged me crying until Frank came over looking mad "Who the hades do you think you are hugging my girlfriend?!" he yelled. "Come on Zhang I still think it is totally unfair that you can turn into a bear and an elephant." He looked at me confused and then he looked shocked and asked "Percy is that really you? If it really you then prove it." I sighed and pulled out riptide and made sure no one was around before uncapping it and it grew into the familiar three-foot-long double bladed bronze sword. Frank gasped after I recapped riptide and then he hugged me and asked the question I knew was going to ask "What have you been up to Perce?" "Ok one my name is Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ok so I forgot to make it to where my sentence ended in the last chapter. I need y'all's help who should I pair Percy with just leave the character's name in the reviews I will NOT be doing Destiel so do not say that also I am only on season four so I will be changing things up so don't hate me._**

 _Previously_

 _"My name is Dean Winchester."_

now Percy's/Dean's POV

When I said that Frank look confused "What do you mean your name is Dean Winchester? I thought it was Percy Jackson?" I sighed and told him "My name is Percy Jackson after I turned twelve but before that I was raised by my aunt and uncle the Winchesters John and Mary they sorta adopted me and called me Dean and then they had a son who is right now in there getting healed now if you don't mind I am going to wash baby." and with that I left and went to my car the truth is my car didn't need to be washed I just had to get away from them. why you may ask well because tomorrow I go to Hell no not the underworld Christian Hell. so I decided to instead take one last hot shower because come tomorrow I will be dead. "Hey Dean can I talk to you a sec?" I turned around and saw Nico and Hades? "Uh yeah, where at?" "My cabin like right now Dean." I nodded and followed them to the Hades cabin. Hades was the first to speak after Nico closed the door "Alright my son says you are Percy Jackson is he right or did you some how figure out how to trick him?" "yes Lord Hades I am Percy Jackson although I go by Dean Winchester not Percy Jackson." he nodded then left so I left to go take a damn shower.

Sam's POV

God my shoulder hurts wait now it doesn't hmm oh well any way where am I? I opened my eyes to see a white room almost like a hospital but I knew my brother he would never take me to0 a hospital. just then two people entered the room and I sighed with relief it was Thalia and Nico "Hey guys where is Dean?" I asked them they looked relived I was ok and alive "He is taking a shower." Nico told me I nodded and the three of us caught up.

 _time skip to dinner time (Sam's POV)_

after a couple hours catching up with my two friends they said it was time for dinner so I followed them to where everyone was gathering to eat I noticed Dean sitting at a table all alone but I knew what was happening he is bracing him self for what's going to happen tonight at midnight.

Dean's POV

I was sitting at my old table eating I didn't want to admit it but I was scared and at the same time ready for/of hell. **BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG** _well shit my year is up oh gods I hear the hell hounds_. I looked towards the pine tree and saw Ruby or at least I thought it was ruby but as she got closer I noticed it wasn't Ruby "Dammit SAM RUN!" I yelled at Sammy but he wasn't listening the next thing I knew everyone was thrown away from me and I was thrown on my back on the table then I felt the pain.

Nico's POV

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH SAM I'M SORRY! NICO KEEP HIM SAFE FOR ME." "Dean what's happenin..." "PROMISE ME!" I heard everyone who knew the only other person who said that to me was Percy Jackson I looked over at Thalia and nodded my head all the while Sam keeps screaming no and stop but nothing happens and I look at Dean and he is being ripped apart by something invisible but after a few minutes there was silence as both the Winchesters stopped screaming I looked and saw that Dean was dead. but I swear I keep hearing him calling out for help and for Sam. I look at Thalia and see she is being comforted by Sam. and then I see Annabeth crying but ignore her and walk over to Hazel who is crying and I hug her and she keeps saying over and over again "He just came home why are the fates so cruel why?" I didn't have an answer because I was crying to actually everyone who knew Percy had tears in their eyes then a bright light appears and I see Hestia standing there looking sad she asked "Percy was here wasn't he?" she then saw the body and started crying as well. that night no one sang nobody said anything until we started talking about how we each met Percy. Gods I miss the Kelphead already.


End file.
